Remedy
by thevelvetbunny
Summary: ItaSaku. Itachi finds the remedy Sakura prepared does a little more than unblock the sinuses, and enjoys it immensely.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is just a little lemon for Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Remedy**

* * *

Itachi leant back in his chair, and sipped the tea Sakura had prepared. It was an herbal remedy, something to unblock the sinuses and keep his temperature at bay. Colds were something that came with the weather, and as a stormy winter rolled over the Fire Country, Itachi found himself bunged up and aching, his joints afflicted by flu, but Sakura's remedy had quelled his limbs and let him breathe easily. He sipped the lemony concoction and sighed with relief.

Since becoming the Hokage, life for Itachi was dealing with daimyos and the all the rudimentary work in governments, set alight by senior members of his counsel to disciplinary hearings for ninja who wronged the system, or who could be held accountable for failed missions. He rarely had time to himself, and the stress of the job was something he wouldn't wish on his greatest enemy, but it was an honour that had been bestowed upon him by the elite of the Village and he vowed to do the job to the best of his ability. He was the first Uchiha to be carved into the Hokage monument, and his family finally viewed his career with pride.

However, what he had yet to achieve was a family. He felt it was time to settle down, as he now rarely had to leave the Village. He began to feel the urge, the biological pull that urged him to have a son or a daughter, to teach them how to hold a kunai, or to activate their sharingan. He was twenty-six, had seen more than he had wished to in one lifetime, but finally settled and all that was left was to find a suitable partner. He rejected all of the cousins his father put forward to him, as naturally he had planned for this eventuality. He knew exactly who he wanted, and was glad she appeared to want it too.

He sat back in his chair and imagined her beautiful face, those full lips and wide green eyes. Itachi had been pursuing Haruno Sakura for a couple of months, calling her into his office sometimes purely to flirt with her, and feign illness so he could feel the sensation of her chakra inside him, healing nothing but nurturing the titillating connection between them. She was twenty-one now, in her prime and Itachi could barely keep his eyes off her whenever she was in the room. She was kind, a healing type who would make an excellent companion, with power and the added bonus of complete chakra control. Though she was a little melodramatic for his liking, he could let that slide and humour her.

Sakura had also been stealing time for moments between them, as she would come to him every day, her healing hands raised and ready as Itachi sat back and watched her flirtatious form as she wore her top slightly too low or flashed him some tantalising thigh as she careened over his desk. He enjoyed their banter, and was happy that she would be making her way to see him sometime soon. Next to Tsunade and Shizune she was the Leaf's top medic, and thus was generally very busy, but he was always happy that she found time to flirt with him most days.

Itachi sipped his lemony drink, feeling the effects make his body languid and relaxed. It appeared to make his energy rise, and he flipped through some cumbersome documents with great speed. However, one of the other effects seemed to be making his body feel a rush of arousal as he smirked to himself. What a remedy this was indeed? Itachi couldn't keep the devilish grin off his face as there came a knocking at the door.

"Come in," He said smoothly, and his eyes seemed to brighten as Sakura walked in.

His eyes drank her in, as she was wearing her usual attire, but the skirt seemed ever so shorter and her top was unzipped a little too far to be decent. Itachi wondered if this was all in the mind, but he couldn't help but be turned on when she waltzed right up to him and smiled.

"How are you finding the tea?" She asked, a little too coyly considering what she'd given the Hokage.

"It's excellent," He replied, and noticed how she smirked and lightly drew attention to her breasts as Itachi felt the heat rise to his face.

"I'll just make sure there's nothing seriously wrong. We can't have you in bed all week can we?" Sakura announced and sauntered towards Itachi, who watched her lovely hips roll as she walked towards him.

Sakura sat on the side of the desk, one leg propped up along the seam of Itachi's chair. He drank in the sight of her wondrous thighs as she bent down and flooded her chakra into his body. He felt the delicious sensation of having his chakra flush with hers, of feeling the tingling stir his senses and the needs of his body.

Itachi smirked as he felt Sakura allow her chakra to travel towards his nether regions, her face never changing as she became serious and looked him over with a critical eye.

"I think I need to examine you further, Hokage-sama," She stated and Itachi raised an eyebrow at her commanding tone.

"It's not serious is it, Sakura-san?" Itachi feigned concern.

"It could be, but I'll have to make a more thorough investigation, so remove your top," She said, retaining her serious facade.

Itachi did as he was asked, and watched as Sakura ran her eyes along his rigid torso. He let the garment fall to the floor, whilst Sakura placed her hands on his hard pecks and began pumping her chakra into his skin, making him tingle all over. He felt the rush of feeling between his legs as Sakura smirked, her eyes lighting up in triumph as she sensed his aroused state. Itachi watched her from under his eyelashes, his body enjoying the rumpus her chakra created. He could tell she was feeling naughty, her eyes belying her own arousal.

Suddenly she ceased her attention and looked at him with severity.

"For the next part of the investigation, you need to be completely naked," She told him, and Itachi felt his cock twitch at her domineering tone. "You need to remove all your clothes, Hokage-sama,"

Itachi stood up, his gaze never leaving hers as he undid his belt and let his trousers sink to the floor.

"Even my under garments?" He asked, and Sakura looked up at him with a stern look.

"_Especially _your under garments," She replied and Itachi smirked as he removed what she asked. Sakura unashamedly looked down and stared as Itachi's semi-hard dick was revealed. She seemed to gulp, beside herself, and whip her gaze back to Itachi's face.

"I think we have a _very_ serious problem," Sakura said, in less than a whisper. Itachi stood stark naked, as Sakura ran her a finger along his shaft to the base. Itachi shivered all over, much to Sakura's amusement. "And you seem to be responding to treatment very well,"

Itachi watched Sakura begin to pump his shaft with pleasure hazed bemusement.

"Your aptitude for medic analysis never ceases to amaze," Itachi said, though he hissed from the gratification of Sakura's lithe grip against his shaft. She began experimenting, tightening her grip until Itachi snarled out a groan and lolled his head back. He enjoyed it rough, and had a feeling his pink minx would too.

"Sit down," Sakura commanded and released her grip on his cock. Itachi obeyed and sat back as Sakura began to run her hands along his thighs, kneeling in between his legs. She continued to stare him down as she allowed her tongue to run across his slit. Itachi gave a low moan, and Sakura began to smooth her hand over his dick whilst she let her tongue play with his head. Itachi was in a state of chronic bliss as Sakura manhandled him in such a fantastic way, his whole body flushed with sensitivity, and he was boldly aroused, not caring that the door was unlocked or the curtains weren't drawn. In that moment he only cared for the sweet glide of her tongue and deft fingers.

His back arched as she took him fully into her mouth, and Itachi watched as her lips stretched in such a brazen way. She would glance up at him occasionally, to gawp at his pleasured state, and Itachi thought the sight of her wide eyes whilst her beautiful lips pleasured his cock was more arousing than her attention.

Sakura was wonderful, her rhythm never slowing and Itachi felt himself delve into a panting mess. His hands wove through her hair, marvelling at its silken texture. He guided her actions as he neared his release and Sakura responded eagerly, sucking harder as the rapidity of her pumping lips drew him into the release of ecstasy. Itachi groaned long and hard as Sakura swallowed his essence, never relinquishing her ruthless sucking. His hips made their final thrust and Sakura watched him as his face contorted with delight. She felt him come down from the high and released him, looking exceptionally pleased with her efforts.

"You've responded to treatment excellently," She decided and Itachi just observed her, his body reeling with sensitivity. Sakura then stood up and poured herself a glass of water from decanter on the desk. She gulped it down and Itachi began to massage her hips, his eyes lazily looking up at her with contentment.

"The treatment was very enjoyable, and I wish it would continue," Itachi said, playing her sordid little game. "I don't think I'm healed quite yet,"

"What are your new symptoms?" Sakura swivelled and allowed Itachi's hands to roam to the buckle of her skirt. He undid it and she let it fall to the floor. He gazed at the tiny shorts that lay underneath and then began to unzip her shirt.

"A constant state of arousal," Itachi could feel his arousal grow again, probably from the tea. "I have a feeling that one of my senior medical staff may have drugged me,"

"Why would they do such a thing?" Sakura contrived shock, but slipped the shirt from her shoulders.

"I think I know why," Itachi replied. "But she should know that she didn't need to in order to get me into bed," Itachi then gripped her to him, his mouth kissing along her stomach, nipping the skin just about her shorts.

"I can't imagine anyone doing such an awful thing," Sakura said, although Itachi noted how short of breath she seemed. She felt him grip her backside, massaging the flesh as her back arched.

Itachi hooked his fingers into her shorts, feeling the heat rise as he pulled them down along with her panties. He moved her so she was sitting prone on the desk, her legs splayed and the nub at the crux of her legs eager to feel his mouth. Sakura lay back and felt the numerous documents creak under her weight. Her back arched from the awkward position but as Itachi slowly lowered his head further down her body Sakura let the sensations wrack through her.

"She should know," Itachi said against her skin. "That I'd have her any time, any day,"

Itachi looked at the folds in between her legs and began sucking lightly on her nub. Sakura opened her mouth in a silent moan as Itachi began his assault. His hands gripped her thighs as he began to suckle her. Sakura outstretched her arms from the feeling, and the decanter tumbled to the floor. Neither noticed nor cared, for Itachi tasted the sweetness between her legs, and brought a hand close to begin pumping inside her, his tongue dancing along her sensitive core.

Sakura felt her breath come in pants, barely able to subdue her mewls of pleasure as the Hokage continued his lethal attack on her clit. He sucked and licked, nipping until Sakura was a writhing mess, the desk in complete disarray as she convulses from pleasure. Sakura was in heaven, feeling Itachi's tongue in such a sensitive area, his mouth plundering her for all she was worth.

"No, wait," She said suddenly, and Itachi ceased attention, looking up. Sakura sat up and jumped off the table, whilst Itachi sat back and looked bemused. Sakura, with her lower half naked ran to the door. She locked it and craned her neck back to look at Itachi. She looked determined, and Itachi watched her with hazy eyes as Sakura flitted across the room, drawing the curtains. Itachi reached up and turned on the lights. He drowned in the sight of her, in only her bra as she sauntered towards him, eyes glazed in lust.

Itachi stood up as she drew near and enveloped her in his bulk. He leant down and kissed her hungrily, and Sakura sighed into the kiss. The room buzzed with tension as he unhooked her bra and pushed her against the desk, his semi-hard erection nudging between her legs. Sakura moaned and lolled her head back as she sat on the desk and let Itachi ravage her neck with nips and kisses. He devoured her with all he was worth, triumphing in making her whisper his name the way he had dreamed of.

"I need to punish you, Sakura-san," He rasped against her neck. "Drugging the Hokage is a criminal offence, and I can't let it slide,"

Sakura shuddered from his words as he whispered them in her ear. His voice was low and foreboding, making Sakura's heart flutter. His touches were amazing, his tongue a force to be reckoned with. Sakura could feel the tension between them, like it was a rife, gossamer force in the air. She glanced down to find Itachi's eyes had bled into Sharingan.

"Punishment?" Sakura asked somewhat fearfully. Itachi was so intimidating with his blood red eyes, and she was thankful never to have met them on the battle field.

Itachi kissed her frightened lips and smirked. "Yes, punishment," He said resolutely and told Sakura to turn around. He kissed along the nape of Sakura's neck, making her arch into him, as he smirked with mirth as she cried his name. He placed a hand on her nape and lowered her down so her cheek was flush with the varnish of the desk. He kissed along her back, over her shoulders and stood up purposefully. Sakura was putty in his hands, and he wished for nothing more than to bend her to his will.

"You haven't told me what my punishment is yet," Sakura said, fighting against his hand. Itachi liked her tenacity, her stubborn soul.

"I am about to begin, Sakura-san," He announced, and with that gave her a light smacking on her rump. Sakura squealed as it smarted, but she was wonderfully aroused. Itachi could see her slick and ready for him, but he wanted to play with her a little more before fully taking her. He kept his hand gripping her nape and smacked his palm against her tender flesh.

"Oh!" She mewled and panted, feeling his hand against her skin. She could imagine the red mark along her membrane, never enough to bruise but strong enough to breach the boundaries of pain and pleasure. She whispered his name, and asked him not to keep her waiting, but Itachi took his disciplinary actions very seriously.

"You'll take your punishment without argument like an obedient kunoichi," Itachi said, but massaged her back tenderly, given Sakura a glimmer of affection. "I also need to punish you for wearing you skirt so short and skirt too low; it's indecent,"

Sakura shook slightly, her own arousal too hard and strong to neglect. She began to beg Itachi to see reason, but the Hokage was definite in his decisions.

"It's not a bad punishment; you softened the blow with your mouth earlier," Itachi whispered back. He quickly checked the clock on the wall and smirked with the knowledge he could get away with sex in his office for another hour before the meeting. This meeting, he remembered, would have Sakura present as well.

"We've got an hour for you to make it up to me, and let's hope we don't go in there too aroused," He said and ran his hand along Sakura's back, marvelling at how smooth her skin was. Sakura stood up slightly unsure why Itachi stopped the spanking. She turned around, but was met with two, spinning eyes.

Itachi used his genjutsu to cast Sakura into a dreamlike stimulation. He sensed how her heart thumped in her chest, the way she gripped his shoulders and pulled him in for a searing kiss. It brought out the animalistic need she was feeling, and Sakura could barely contain herself as Itachi reached in between them and began massaging her sensitive nub. Sakura gasped into his mouth as he slipped a finger in and curled it, stirring her responsive inner-walls.

"Itachi!" She rasped, and Itachi realised this was the first time she had ever only called him by his name only. He loved the way it sounded through her parted lips, how immensely delectable it was to have her calling his name as she did in his lust-filled dreams.

She sat on the desk and spread her legs to allow his fingers better access. Itachi responded eagerly, his hand making light work teasing her, of touching her till she was a pleasure-filled mess. He then aligned himself with her perfectly, and roughly thrust into her, as Sakura moaned loudly, loving the feel of his body so near hers. Itachi began t thrust into her forcefully, his cock hard inside her, loving the feel of her encompassing him in such delicious rapture. He was excited beyond belief, feeling her grip him hard as he couldn't have hoped for more. He knew she was perfect for him, and their union ratified this.

Sakura convulsed as Itachi slipped in to her, feeling the way he rolled his hips along with hers. He was so warm and hard and gentle at the same time. He wasn't the distant Hokage she'd always thought, who was too wrapped in work to even look at her. He was kissing along her neck, his hips meeting hers with every thrust. What she had done wasn't the most polite way of expressing interest, but Itachi found it utterly charming. She was so coy, her face burning red whenever she saw him, and her she was rutting against the desk that creaked in time to every thrust.

Itachi lower her further onto the desk, so Sakura was now sitting with her breasts in his face. Itachi sensing the moment took one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking forcefully, his thrusts never out of line. Sakura moaned, not caring if anyone heard beyond the walls, and felt Itachi's kisses along her skin becoming more feverish, his panting breathes mingling with hers.

Sakura was in heaven, her mind still deliciously clouded from the genjutsu as Itachi's thrusts became more frantic and she too found herself nearing the edge. Itachi kissed her lips hard and pushed her up against the table, her back touching the varnish as he practically lay on top of her. He seemed to be nearing too quickly, and so let loose his sharingan. He fixed Sakura with a bloody glare as he sent her over the edge, the genjutsu undoing any sort of composure she'd previously held on to. She wailed his name, and Itachi gave his last thrusts, his own climax making his head light and dizzy.

He lay in arms for a few moments as they came down from the high. Sakura looked very satiated, and Itachi looked up at her before moving away from on top of her.

"I trust you'll regain your composure for the meeting?" He reminded Sakura.

Sakura gazed back and seemed unhappy that he'd left her on the table, though she knew she would have to recover her decorum before the meeting began.

"And you'll be dining with me tonight," Itachi said bluntly, and Sakura looked up at him with glowing triumph.

* * *

Sakura truly tried to keep her composure, but it was so hard to focus when Uchiha Itachi had a hand on her knee, and said hand was running up and down her thigh the entire time.

"The hospital requests more funds..."

_Shit, _Sakura thought,_ this is why I am here._

She didn't know how she was able to answer, she wasn't even sure she made sense, but all she did know was the room had turned to her and she told them what Tsunade had told her to say. She was parroting, but she couldn't do much else considering just _who _was making her life slightly more difficult. If she'd known Itachi would behave like this she would have moved to the other side of the room.

He of course, did all this without losing his sensibilities, and seemed completely undeterred. Especially since he was still under the influence of the remedy, Sakura thought, because the medicine she had prepared had such an awkward side-effect. He was probably awfully aroused, as even though they did the deed again before coming into the office, she knew from her own personal experience that the stuff lasted a long time.

He was probably hard now, considering what he was getting up to. She never knew he'd be this into danger, of being caught in the act. And Sakura was surprised how much she enjoyed it herself, having never done anything like this before.

So, quite uncharacteristically she kept her head down, and avoided being asked too many strenuous questions. She hoped it wouldn't be especially long, as she too was growing with need.

Much to her avail, Itachi sliced through the others present, quickly coming to a well-compromised decision, one that everyone left happy with. Sakura didn't know how he could even _think. _He gave her folds an experiment flick before he removed his hand, and extended it out for Sakura to take. The others present looked sneakily at the scene, observing the Uchiha's interest. Sakura blushed from the attention, but kept her cool as they walked side-by-side out of the office.

"Come to my quarters," Itachi whispered, and Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach as he lightly kissed the top of her head.

"I have to go back to the hospital, Hokage-sama," Sakura said, downhearted. "But I'll come to you later,"

"Is my idiot brother still in there?" Itachi asked, although he seemed a little disappointed that Sakura needed to be somewhere else.

"He'll be coming out soon, Hokage-sama," Sakura said, and bowed, though Itachi took her chin in his hand and caressed her smooth skin with his thumb.

Itachi bent his head down and kissed her. "You don't need to call me Hokage anymore,"

Sakura smiled sweetly and kissed his palm. "Yes, Itachi," She whispered sultry, and Itachi couldn't wait to have her later. She turned and left him, giddy from the rush of hormones the sex had brought forth. For the rest of the afternoon, Sakura flitted around the hospital as if in a delirium. The nurses commented on her elevated mood. She was working at her best, a smile never leaving her face as she spoke to patients and alleviated their pain.

She bumped into Sasuke, who was sitting prone in on the bed in his private room. He had got into a scrape along with Naruto a couple of days before and had to rest in the hospital before being allowed to go home.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked and gave her side-ways look. "What's happened?"

Sakura told him nothing and simply smiled. She left Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders and dismissed whatever had caused him to question her mood.

But as the evening drew into pale pinks and swathes of purplish vapour, it was time for Sakura to leave. She couldn't be out those hospital doors any sooner, her mind set in action as she walked along the streets.

Sakura nipped home in order to change and clean her hair. She almost thought it a waste to wash away Itachi's scent from her skin, but at least the shower refreshed het so she was ready for tonight's frivolities.

As she patted down her body with a towel she couldn't help feeling excitement as she dolled herself up, the curl in her long hair like springy candyfloss. Her eyes were rimmed with mascara and eye-liner, giving her a sultry, glamorous look. The strapless corseted red dress hung to her lithe curves and she felt it accentuated her lovely form. She topped it off with black heels, and then she left, small supplies in a dainty black purse.

She wandered towards the Hokage tower, and found Itachi, still sitting in his office, the pastel sunset streaming through the high windows. He looked over her once, whilst sorting some papers and Sakura gazed knowingly, as he roamed his eyes along her legs.

"I am to take you to dinner?" He asked, and Sakura nodded, and walked over to the desk. They were once again alone, only Itachi's secretary stayed beyond the door. The kindly woman had nodded intentionally to Sakura on the way in, noting the way she'd dolled herself up.

"I was thinking we could stay in, have some take-out and wine," Sakura said, her voice as soft and pretty as silk. Itachi appeared to nod in agreement, thinking they'd just wind up not really eating and having sex anyway.

"Come with me to my quarters," He said, for Sakura knew the commotion died down this late in the day. He got up quickly and led her to a stair well behind the office. He took her upstairs and as soon as they were by the door his hand went up between her legs.

"That dress is far too tempting," He whispered huskily. "And you always tempt me so,"

Sakura went limb when he touched her, she batted her eyelashes and Itachi could not take his eyes off her face.

"Especially when you look so pretty," Itachi pushed her up against the wall of the stairs and Sakura just grinned into his kiss, pushing him back slightly.

"You have to wine and dine me first, _Hokage-sama," _ Sakura said and Itachi just smirked as he removed his hand and let her walk into his quarters. Itachi followed her swiftly and Sakura looked around the room. The walls were lined with books and scrolls, and the furnishings were soft and muted, just like him.

Sakura turned around to look for Itachi. He was in the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine as Sakura made herself at home in the living room. Itachi's quarters were purposeful and to the point, exactly like himself. There wasn't much more to the man other than clean-living.

"Here," He said, and sat down as he slid the wine and two glasses to Sakura. He poured her a glass and Sakura put it to her red lips, the lipstick making a mark as she placed it next to his. "Is it to your taste?"

Sakura smiled and said yes. "How are your symptoms now?"

"Still very tense, almost permanent arousal, I think you may have to do your duty again and take care of it," Itachi said, eager to have the night under way. He'd had an erection nearly the rest of the day. It had been a pain in the arse to keep hidden, but his mind had been too rapt on Sakura so it didn't become an annoyance. He'd ached for her the moment she disappeared, and now she wrapped up for him in a pretty red bow.

Sakura allowed the hand that snaked her leg to climb higher as she sipped the red wine. She felt Itachi's hand fondle her deftly and began to play her. Sakura continued to sip the wine though she opened her legs farther to give Itachi better access. Feeling her ready Itachi's cock tinged and Sakura him access behind her so he could take off her dress. He tugged it off quickly, revealing a bare chest and lacy red panties. He kissed and nipped along her neck as his hand drew into her panties and began to caress her there. Sakura sighed and let him have his way. The fact that there was very little wine-and-dining seemed to be of little concern as both shinobi began kissing heatedly, Itachi especially eager to get things moving.

"Would you like more wine, Sakura?" Itachi asked, and she loved the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"Certainly," She whispered to his lips, and Itachi took the bottle, drank from it then pushed his lips to hers. Sakura felt the liquid exchange and swallowed, but then placed her hand on Itachi's chest and pushed him down.

"I want some more," She stated and Itachi eyes danced with excitement. Sakura grabbed the bottom of his shirt and peeled it from him, Itachi moving to accommodate her nefarious plans. Sakura straddled him, and mischievously took the bottle from the coffee table. She then proceeded to pour the wine onto Itachi's chest.

Itachi watched and sighed with pleasure as she began to lick the sticky substance from his torso. He didn't care as he observed her pretty head, tongue licking across his abdomen as Sakura pushed her bare breasts against his skin.

Itachi would let her play with him, and he thoroughly enjoyed her attentions. He itched to take the lead, to pull her close and pound into her, but he knew he should take things slow despite the dull aching beneath his trousers.

Sakura then satisfied that she'd licked the remaining liquid from the Hokage, moved up along his body before landing a searing kiss as Itachi's hands wove round her back.

"I suggest we move to the bedroom," Itachi said, but Sakura appeared happy enough to have him on the sofa. She used her chakra to subdue him, making Itachi's heart flutter in excitement. The hellcat before him smirked wide and domineering as Itachi smirked softly, awaiting Sakura's demands. It was rare for him to let a woman take charge, but at the moment he seemed to enjoy Sakura's candour. She was strong, and he recognised the fiery will that had made her famous throughout the Fire Nations.

"We're not done here yet," Sakura stated, and she began to unbutton his trousers. Itachi naughtily tried to sit up, but Sakura quickly kept him down. He mainly wanted to see how she'd react to his protestations. A devilish smirk rose to her face as she kept him down, and she laughed softly, making Itachi smile. She pecked him on the lips and began to kiss down his neck, tracing her tongue across his collarbone.

Sakura wrestled him free from his trousers and took off her own panties. Itachi couldn't contain himself, his arousal was too much and he quickly brought her hips down on top of his cock. Sakura moaned from the depth of the penetration, but used her chakra to shock him slightly, admonishing the Hokage with a stern hand.

"You're so eager, Hokage-sama," She called, and Itachi only smirked.

"You needn't call me 'Hokage-sama' when we're alone," He said, longing to hear her call his name again.

"Itachi," She said firmly, liking the way it formed around her lips. Sakura began a painfully slow, rocking rhythm. Itachi smirked darkly as he felt the wave of pleasure from her hips.

Sakura would then take the lead for the rest of the night, Itachi sometimes wondering if she would be a little too much for him to handle. She was wild and passionate, and she brought out his impish compulsions. Life with her suddenly seemed a little brighter, and not to mention the sex was fantastic.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura?" The delivery boy asked her name, and Sakura nodded as she quickly ran a towel through her hair. She was late and she had to cover Shizune's shift due to her being on an emergency mission. She'd heard a knocking at the door and bounded down the stairs, only to be confronted with a delivery from the Yamanaka flower shop.

There was a huge bouquet of scarlet roses and Sakura knew immediately who they were from. She smirked to herself, and took the flowers.

"Thank you," She said to the delivery boy, and cradled the roses. There was little card, but she needn't open it.

She smiled to herself, the grin on her face never relenting and she placed the roses in a vase. It was Valentine's Day and Sakura had been regaled yet again with a barrage of red roses, which before had been daffodils, and before that carnations. It was an apology from Itachi, who was currently playing emissary to the Kumo. They had been together for a month now, and people in the Village began to look to her with a different eye, like she was suddenly worth so much more from being the Hokage's girlfriend. The stares angered her a little, but to be honest she wasn't all that mindful of what others thought of her now.

She was simply happy to hold the hand of Uchiha she had always wished to know, the man who was swathed in accolades of boisterous ANBU fame and legendary intelligence. She was happy that when he looked at her there was no rank or pomp dividing them, that when they were together there was no gossamer partition between them.

He was a man, and she was a woman, and their future was as bright as the late-winter stars.

* * *

A bit late, but never mind. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
